Wesker Chronicles
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: After the Raccoon City Outbreak, he was captured and experimented on by the very company he was sworn to serve. Now he has woken to find out that his father's dead and Umbrella has disbanded. What is left for one Naruto Uzumaki in a world where Bio-Organic Weapons are being sold to the highest bidder? Time to raise some hell! Rated T but might bump to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so, this is basically a redo of a story I adopted a while back.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this.

ON WITH THE SHOW! -hits a button that has the Umbrella Corporation symbol on it-

B.S.A.A., or the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, Field Team 7 was currently sweeping and clearing an abandoned Umbrella Secret Research Facility. Recent intelligence had been uncovered saying that remnants of Umbrellas Bio-Organic Weapons Division were using it to manufacture a new type of B.O.W. However, after spending the better part of the last hour the team had found nothing, save for a few files dated August 1997. After another few minutes of searching the team came upon a control room with various screens that were currently blank and all the chairs were facing a large multi-paneled wall of glass that seemed to be overlooking something.

"Somebody get the power," the team leader ordered, immediately four members of the twelve-man unit split off and began looking for a way to get the power back on while the remaining eight began looking for any evidence that anyone had been in the facility, however they just kept finding a thick coating of dust on everything and the things they could make out with disturbing too much were all dated from between October 10, 1996 to August 19, 1997.

"Sir," came a feminine voice over the radio, "we found the generator."

"Hit it," the team leader, shortly after he said that the lights and monitors came on and random bits of data began scrolling across the screens. However, what caught the attention of those nearest the wall of glass, that looked over a room that had a single tube, that everyone on the team associated with B.O.W development, that had a single humanoid figure floating in it, however the figure was currently too far away to make out any discernable details.

"We gonna call it in sir," a member of the team asked, motioning his gun towards the tube.

"Go ahead," the team leader replied, as he began trying to figure out what could possibly be floating in the tube. The figure was too scrawny to be a hunter, too short to be a Tyrant-tier B.O.W., from what the team leader could see it didn't have the musculature or the exposed brain to be a licker, and nobody in their right mind would waste a tube like this on a regular zombie, no matter which one of the numerous viruses were being used.

"Sir," the communications specialist of the team called out, "they're sending in Chris Redfield, ETA 30 minutes."

"Alright," the team leader replied, his eyes not leaving the tube, "in the meantime everyone break off into teams of four and secure this facility. I don't want any surprises when Alpha Team gets here."

"Yes sir," the team shouted before splitting off and going to secure the facility. However, they didn't notice that the figure inside the tube began to twitch, nor did they notice the heart rate monitors on a few of the screens in the room began to show accelerated activity, which the two medics of the team would tell them was symbolic of someone waking up.

With the person in the tube…

Images flashed in rapid fire behind their eyelids, a mechanical, feminine voice saying ' _Welcome to Umbrella'_ , a six-man unit, each with a red and white striped patch designed to look like the top of a umbrella on their shoulders, a hideous, brutish, and monstrous being with a large eye on its right shoulder that lead to a clawed arm that looked two sizes too big for its body, a sign reading ' _Raccoon City City Hall_ ', corpses getting up and attacking any living thing that came into their sight, horribly mutilated Dobermans with milky eyes charging at him, a giant that stood twelve feet tall with a horribly disfigured face and wearing a long black trench coat, combat boots with metal plates on the toes, and black pants, a monster that looked like a hideous cross between the first one and the man in the trench coat, five bone-like claws erupting from below his chest, a woman screaming ' _Naruto_ ', six dark brown and black speckled tendrils popping out of the wound and pulling it closed, pointing a gun at three of the people in the black uniforms and firing, only for them to get away, and finally he remembered feeling very sleepy as a man with blonde swept back hair, sunglasses covering his eyes, and wearing a tactical uniform with the red and white umbrella on the bulletproof vests chest grabbed him and walked out of a door to a group of people in white coats who seemed excited.

' _ **It's time to wake up Naruto**_ ,' said a deep, mechanical voice in Naruto's head. Immediately his eyes shot open, revealing them to be red and slitted like a cat's, and he began moving his hands forward until they met resistance. Rearing his fist back he punched at that barrier, causing it to crack, sending another punch at it caused the crack to grow wider, and with a muffled roar he punched it one last time, causing the barrier to shatter and the liquid he was suspended in to rush out, causing more of the glass to break away. Eventually most of the liquid had drained out of the container he had been in and there was an opening large enough for him to get out of. After yanking some of the wires and needles out or off his skin he stepped out on to wet and glass covered ground outside the tube, showing that he stood at six feet tall and had blonde hair that was currently stuck to his head from the liquid he had been submerged in.

After standing up, taking off the mask that had made sure he could breathe in the container when it was full, and taking in a lungful of the dusty and stuffy air Naruto shakily got up and slowly began walking toward the exit to the room. Eventually all signs of stiffness left his muscles as he began to follow signs to the armory, hopefully find some clothes other than the soaked underwear he was wearing. After a while he began to hear the steps of boot clad soldiers and the rattle of their magazines and other assorted equipment. Taking cover behind a wall that would turn to into the hallway the soldiers were in, he peeked around the corner and noted that there were four soldiers wearing a dark green and black uniform, each of them wearing a vest, pair of shoes, and arm guards with what looked like segmented pieces of metal to allow for both protection and mobility, and Kevlar plating on their shoulders with the letters B.S.A.A. written on them.

Naruto waited until the barrel of point man's assault rifle peaked past the corner and then he shot his hand out, grabbed the barrel of the rifle, and violently shoved the gun up into the face of its owner, causing two things to happen simultaneously, the first being that the rifles owner was temporarily stunned from the action and the second being the other three members of the squad began going on alert, trying to figure out what caused it to happen. Taking advantage of the situation Naruto shot out of his cover, unsheathed the knife from the point man's left leg, unholstered the pistol from the holster on the point man's right leg, and in one smooth motion turned the point man around, put the knife to their throat, and aimed the gun at the remaining three members of the squad, who were know aiming and trying to get a clear shot at him.

"Nobody move," Naruto ordered, his voice coming out scratchy and hoarse from not being used in so long, and added pressure to the knife at the point man's throat to make sure they got the message, "or your squad mate here spends their last moments on this earth choking on their own blood. Now I am going to let your squad mate go, but first all of you are going to answer some questions."

"Alright," one of the three free squad members said.

"Before that though all you place your weapons on the ground," Naruto ordered with a glare, sighing the three remaining members of the squad put their weapons on the ground, "now kick them towards me."

With a grunt, the three free squad members kicked their weapons toward Naruto, who nodded in satisfaction.

"First Question," Naruto announced, "what's today's date?"

"July 22, 2017," answered a member of the squad.

"Second Question," Naruto said, fixing the three other members of the squad with a glare, that promised pain if they didn't answer honestly, "What happened to the Umbrella Corporation?"

"The Umbrella Corporation was disbanded in 2003," another member of the squad answered.

"Last question," Naruto announced, "What happened to Albert Wesker?"

"He died March 7, 2009," the final member of the squad answered.

"How did he die," Naruto roared, feeling his anger begin to take hold.

"He took two RPG-7 rounds to the face," the squad member who answered the previous question stated.

"I have a hard time believing that killed him," Naruto stated, adding more pressure to the knife, causing a bit of blood to come from his captive's neck.

"Well the way the story goes," his captive managed to say, "he was standing in the middle of a volcano when they were fired."

"He's survived worse," Naruto growled out, before he kicked his captive towards his squad mates, "and don't worry it only causes temporary blindness and hearing loss."

Confused, the four-man squad looked at Naruto waiting for him to explain, before they noticed a grenade pin dangling off one of his fingers. They then made a critical mistake, they took their eyes off Naruto and noticed that one of the B.S.A.A. standard issue stun grenades was missing a pin. Acting quickly the squad member who had previously been Naruto's captive barely managed to get it out and away from him, because at that range even a stun grenade could serious or fatal injuries, just as it exploded. However, the four of them had barely anytime to register the ringing in their ears or the fact their eyes were burning like they had just stared into the sun before they were knocked out.

"Note to self," Naruto said to no one as he picked up on of the assault rifles and slung it across his chest and cutting the remaining three weapons straps to make something to bind the soldier's hands and feet together, "that hurt more than it should have."

You see currently Naruto's eyes were stinging from the flash and his ears were ringing, but not only had he been looking away he had also covered his ears. After doing his best to tie the soldiers up with what he had he finished making his way to the armory, where he could hopefully find his old equipment. Seeing that it was locked Naruto aimed the pistol he had taken off the soldier he had taken captive, which was a standard military issue M9 Beretta, at the lock and fired, causing the mechanism inside the lock to break. One sharp tug later and the lock broke away.

Upon opening the door Naruto was greeted to rows of different lockers, each with a specific number, which was Umbrella's way of organizing everything. Why would Umbrella keep everything in a central location instead of letting their security forces take the stuff with them you might ask? Simple, Umbrella Corporation didn't trust their employs. You see Umbrella Corporation didn't trust their employs to take the stuff home with them for fear of company secrets getting out, for example it took a lot of arm twisting and at least a weeks' worth of paperwork to convince Umbrella Corporation to allow an active camouflage system into his suit, and don't even get him started on all the hoops he had to jump through to install a virtual intelligence onto his wrist mounted computer. After searching for a few minutes, he eventually found the locker number designated ' _Subjects of Interest_ ', Umbrella speak for 'the prisoner has tech that far surpasses our own and we want to tear it apart to see how it works'.

"At least they put everything back," Naruto said to himself, dropping the knife and setting the pistol and assault rifle down before he reached in and began pulling out his old equipment.

With Field Team 7's leader…

Team Leader Jacob Marlowe was currently leading a four-man team to a security, consisting of himself, Jacob Rumlowe, Elizabeth Shaw, and Jack Reynolds were currently walking down a hall with weapons at the ready, didn't matter that the facility appeared to be abandoned because honestly who knew what surprises Umbrella could still have tucked away inside this place.

"What's the ETA to Redfield's arrival," Marlowe asked.

"ETA is fifteen minutes," Shaw answered, just before she pointed her rifle down a hallway that was covered in darkness, "sir I think I saw something move down that way."

"Alright no chances people," Marlowe said, right as everyone pulled out infrared goggles from pouches on their right hips and sliding them over their heads.

"Question," Reynolds stated, "why didn't we put these on when we got in here."

"Because these things got a short battery life," Rumlowe answered, just before he flipped the switch on his infrared goggles, causing the world to devolve into varying shades of orange, red, yellow, and blue. Just before his screen lit up showing a hallway full of humanoid shaped figures.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

Naruto had just finished putting on his equipment, which consisted of a dark orange shirt under a long sleeve, Kevlar weave zip up shirt, black Kevlar pads that went to about midway down his biceps, up his shoulders, and up the collar of his shirt, elbow pads that were painted black, black gloves with dark colored metallic looking stripes going up to his wrist, black pants with a holster for his sidearm, which at this point was still the M9 Beretta, black knee pads that each looked like a piece of metal, combat boots that had strips of Kevlar, to allow for both protection and mobility, going up to the top of his boots, and a dark orange gas mask painted to look like a grinning fox that covered his entire head, and with the standard Umbrella lenses being swapped out with a specially designed red lenses that displayed enemy heart rates and a more accurate motion detection mini-radar. Finally, Naruto attached a wrist-mounted computer to the suit and turned it on, after a few seconds of data scrolling across the screen the screen turned dark red and, as a bit of whimsy on his part, showed a chibi nine-tailed fox.

" _Welcome back Mr. Uzumaki_ ," the fox said, a childish voice echoing into the suits built in communications unit, which coincidentally looked like a short pair of fox ears on his mask.

"Good to be back Kurama," Naruto stated, "tell me do you have any knowledge on the current whereabouts of the members of Umbrella Security Service Delta Team, codename 'WOLFPACK'."

" _Well let's see the current date is_ ," Kurama said, before the chibi's eyes got comically wide, " _July 22, 2017, aye caramba I've been asleep for the past fourteen years!_ "

"So, in short you don't know," Naruto asked rhetorically.

" _I never said that_ ," Kurama replied indignantly, " _I just need to be hooked up to a computer with access to the outside world so I can update my information._ "

"Doubt we're going to find that in here," Naruto stated, as he reached over to his right shoulder and grabbed the Umbrella patch.

" _You officially leaving Umbrella's services_ ," Kurama asked, the curiosity evident in his mechanical voice.

"Haven't you heard Kurama," Naruto asked rhetorically as he ripped the patch from his arm, "Umbrella's dead."

With that Naruto threw the patch on the ground and made sure to walk on it as he left the room.

So what did all you lovely readers think?

Also I allowed a friend to read this before I uploaded it and they said that the flow felt funky and that there were some grammatical errors.

Now as I strive for quality in my work, I would much appreciate it if you lovely readers would leave a review with your thoughts and point out any mistakes made, constructively of course.

And remember kiddies…

-holds up a remote and hits a button which cuts to a newsfeed of the Raccoon City Outbreak-

The Apocalypse will be televised.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is another chapter for all of you, my loyal readers who put up with me.

So anyway can someone please do a stand alone fanfic with Spiderman and Starfire as a couple, PM me for more details.

Anyway on with the show! -presses a black button with a yellow biohazard symbol-

On a V22 Osprey VTOL Aircraft, was the captain of the B.S.A.A's Special Operations Unit, Chris Redfield, one of the survivors of the Raccoon City Outbreak, one of the people responsible for taking down Umbrella, and the one of the people responsible for the death of one of the greatest bio-terrorists known to mankind, Albert Wesker. Chris, standing up, was six feet and one inch tall and weighed in at 220 lbs. Currently he was wearing his combat gear which consisted of a Kevlar vest with various magazine pouches lining it to store extra magazines for his specially outfitted M16 Assault Rifle, his hands were covered by black combat gloves that had Kevlar covering the knuckles, dark grey cargo pants, a holster for his Samurai Edge pistol on his right hip, a combat knife rested comfortably in a sheathe on his left hip, black kneepads, and dark grey combat boots. Currently he was going checking to make sure that his M16 was loaded and functioning properly.

Sitting to his right was his longtime partner Jill Valentine, who had been cleared for duty by the B.S.A.A's top doctors and scientists, she currently had her blonde, formerly brown, hair tied back in a ponytail, currently she was wearing a light blue Kevlar weaved shirt with a black short sleeve t-shirt under it, a blue ball cap with her pony tail pulled through the opening in the back, dark green pants with built in knee pads, a knife strapped on her right calf just above her rubber soled combat boots, black elbow pads, black fingerless gloves, and a harness that made sure her utility belt, which had an assortment of pouches that contained everything from a med kit to hand grenades, didn't accidently fly off if the buckle came undone. Sitting across the aisle from Chris was former member of the Umbrella Security Services Delta Team, who had switched sides and quickly proven to be one of the B.S.A.A's foremost virologists Christine Yamata, currently she was outfitted in her old U.S.S. uniform, minus the Umbrella patch, which consisted of a black zip-up sweater with a light Kevlar mesh underneath it and a black tank top underneath that, a pair of elbow pads built into the suit, a large padded pouch for the syringe gun she carried, a belt with various colored vials, alternating between green and blue, a holster for her standard issue M9 pistol, a gas mask covering the lower half of her face with two blue circles on either side of it, black gloves with a small hole cut out on the back of the hand, baggy black pants, and a pair of boots with clasps on the side that looked too big for her feet. When asked why she was on this mission her response had been something along the lines of 'to keep an eye on her patient', in this case Jill although the weird glint in her eyes.

Currently sleeping on Chris's right was there "liaison with the local government" a rather nervous looking kid, at least in comparison to the others on the Osprey, who was constantly wringing and shaking his hands. He stood at about five feet and eight inches tall wearing thick rimmed glasses over light green eyes, his neatly kempt brown hair perfectly parted, his bulletproof vest rested over a white button up dress shirt, slacks which were also neatly pressed, dress shoes that looked like they almost as much as a entire month's rent on Chris's apartment, and he stared at his pistol in its holster like it was going to jump out at any minute and shoot him. The kid had introduced himself as James Matthews. Overall the guy screamed bureaucrat, although it had provided a small source of amusement when Christine would make some dark joke about using him as a test subject on some antidote she was working on, sadly Chris had to put a stop to that after a rather foul odor start emanating from the guy. Sitting across from that guy was guy with a head of red hair, honest to god red not any store-bought dye, sitting back against the cabin wall of the Osprey seemingly asleep, his green eyes shut tightly, a heavy amount of stubble covering the lower half of his face, his comm piece currently out of his ear and dangling against his black bulletproof vest, underneath the vest was a black formfitting long sleeve shirt, black elbow pads, black fingerless gloves, a quick draw holster with a Colt Single Action Army Revolver resting in it, black cargo pants with built in knee pads, and black combat boots with the laces hanging out. The guy's name was Sheamus McAvoy, according to his dossier he was an Irish immigrant, and between his foul mouth and his temper it wasn't that hard to believe. Finally sitting to the left of Christine was the group's resident little sister Rebecca Chambers. Currently she was wearing a light green shirt that stopped halfway down her bicep, a white, thin bulletproof vest with a red cross inside a red circle on the back of it, a pair of dark green pants with the legs rolled up halfway up her calves, a light green belt with a large white pouch with a red cross on the flap, a second pouch resting over butt, and three other pouches resting on her left hip, green and white hiking boots, and she was currently checking over her pistol with a small smile on her face.

"OK," Chris said, loud to grab even the attention of their sleeping cohort, "let's go over what we know, Jill start us off."

"We are currently heading to a possible Umbrella Facility hidden in the Rocky Mountain Range, this section located in the wilderness of British Columbia, Canada," Jill stated, looking straight ahead as if she was looking past the walls to their destination.

"We are going in response to a call received from Field Team 7," Yamata stated, looking as if she couldn't care less about what was going on, "saying they found a potential object of interest."

"Field Team 7 currently has twelve members, consisting of four squad members with SpecOps training, three medics although everyone in the squad has field medicine training, two communications specialists, three people who can speak multiple languages, and the squad leader is Jacob Marlowe, current age 32 years old and one of the four members with SpecOps training," Rebecca stated with a small smile.

"Radios have been fucking silent with Field Team 7 since their last call in at bloody 0700 hours," Sheamus said, before pulling a pocket watch with strap that was sliced through out of one of his pockets, "almost an hour ago, so assume they ran into a surprise and assume this is also a bloody rescue operation. We're also bringing useless over there along cause the Canadians aren't comfortable with us being in their damn country."

Chris just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Anyway," Chris announced, "make sure you're ready, we touch down in ten more minutes."

"Let's just hope Field Team 7 is okay," Jill stated.

At the Rocky Mountain Research Base…

Field Team 7 was doing its level best to try and hold off the, surprisingly fast and strong, zombies that were now starting to spread across the facility like a plague. The first team that had gone done was Team 1, which had the squad leader Jacob Marlowe in it, after that Team 2 had stopped reporting in, and currently Team 3 was reduced down to one frightened medic named Angela Ziegler, a Swiss twenty-two year old woman with her blonde hair in a mid-ponytail, her blue eyes showing just how scared she was, if her shaking, glove covered hands that were holding her AR-15 modded with a red dot sight didn't, her light bulletproof with a red cross inside a red circle displayed on the right breast, her dark green cargo pants with built in kneepads did little to hide her shaking legs, and her feet covered with dark tan combat boots. After a few more minutes of shaking and hearing the zombies violently bang against the door, which currently had a bunch of fist sized dents in it, she began to hear gunfire and shouting. After what felt like thirty minutes of animalistic roars, growls, gunfire, and shouting, she heard a softer banging on the door than earlier.

"I know someone's in there now open up," the voice, which sounded gruff and masculine.

"H-h-how do I know you're friendly," Angela asked, the fear still evident in her voice as she shakily held her AR-15 toward the door.

"Aside from the fact that I just killed about ten of these undead fucks to save your ass," the voice asked rhetorically. Nervously, Angela began walking up to the door, unlocked it, and grabbed the door handle.

"A-a-alright b-but no funny business," Angela said, doing her best to make her voice sound authoritative although the fear undermined her effort. Upon opening the door, she saw a figure dressed in all black, except for a dark orange shirt and a dark orange mask that looked like a grinning fox.

"Bout time," the figure said, brushing past her, "you the only survivor?"

"I-I-I don't know," Angela stuttered, flashes of what happened to her squad running through her mind. However, this answer seemed to annoy her savior more than anything.

"When was the last time you made contact with the other members of your team," he asked, a growl evident in his voice.

"T-t-ten minutes ago," Angela stated, shuffling back a little.

"Odds are they're probably dead then," he said, as he began pressing on something on his left forearm, "ok our best bet is to find a defensible position to hold out until help arrives. You at least called for help when things went south didn't you?"

"T-th-there was already another team on the way when this happened," Angela answered, already conjuring the image of Chris Redfield shooting his way through the hordes of undead.

"At least that's going our way," the man stated, before he pointed to her AR-15, "you any good with that?"

"I s-s-scored high at the range in basic combat training with the B.S.A.A.," Angela remarked.

"Well guess what rookie," the man stated, "training day's over."

With that the figure walked back toward the door with his assault rifle at the ready before he looked both ways to make sure that no zombies had been drawn to the ruckus he had caused.

"So, you coming or what rookie," the man asked in a harsh tone of voice, his head turning to look at Angela. Angela nodded and ran over to him, putting her rifle at the low ready as she fell in behind him.

"What's your call sign rookie," the man asked.

"W-wh-what," Angela asked, a blush on her face and confusion in her voice.

"When they try to get a hold of you on the radio," the man explained, "while operating in the field, what do they call you."

"A-an-angela," she answered.

"That your real name too," the man asked.

"Y-yes," Angela answered.

"For now, I'm gonna call you Mercy," the man stated.

"W-what's yours," Angela asked, staring at the back of his head. When the question got past her lips the man turned, looking at her through one of the crimson lenses of his mask.

"You can call me Fox," Fox stated, "now turn around and make sure nothing sneaks up on us."

With a quick nod, Angela turned around did her best to make sure nothing snuck up on them from behind.

OMAKE: PERSONNEL/TEST SUBJECT FILE.

Personnel File: Naruto Uzumaki aka Kyubi. Current Assignment: U.S.S. Delta Team Codename: Wolfpack. Information contained within in this file is Classified IAW Umbrella Corporation Privacy Act 391078-9302.6 and Umbrella Corporation Guidelines of Classification. Failure to comply with these mandates will result in the termination of the offender and liquidation of all their assets.

Security Level: Special Access Clearance (viewable only by the head of Umbrella Security Service and active Senior Board Members only).

D.O.B: October 10, 1963

Place of Birth: Okinawa, Japan

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 240 lbs.

Blood Type: O- (recent tests show unknown anomaly, further test required.)

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Nationality: Japanese-American

Known Relations: Albert James Wesker (relationship to subject: father). Kushina Uzumaki (relationship to subject: mother, deceased)

Naruto Uzumaki was born October 10, 1963 to Umbrella Corporation virologist Kushina Uzumaki and researcher Albert James Wesker, also one of Oswell E. Spencer's twelve "Wesker Children", at Our Lady of Mercy Hospital, where his mom died from repeated exposure to the C-virus and complications during child birth. Raised by his father Albert Wesker he received a bachelor's degree in Virology at age eighteen. After this he joined with Umbrella and was trained under HUNK and alongside future USS Delta Team Member Vector.

After his training was complete he was assigned to Delta Team, currently under the command of Michael Anderson, AKA Goliath. Under the team they were instrumental for the numerous cover ups, assassinations, corporate espionage, and "less than legal" take overs. However, during the Ecliptic Express mission most of the team being exterminated, with Naruto Uzumaki being the sole survivor. After three months of psyche evaluations and extensive medical tests, which revealed a yet unknown anomaly in his blood. Being the sole surviving member of the original Delta Team, he was giving free reign of who he would assign to the team and was made co-team leader when the team was dubbed fit for duty.

CHARACTER PROFILE: Naruto Uzumaki's character has proven to be somewhat of a puzzle for Umbrella Corporation Psychologists. In combat, he has shown complete and total apathy for anyone he deems as the enemy, however if a member of his team is found to be surrounded or on the verge of death he will risk life and limb to ensure the team member is safe until help can be found. During the three months, he was under psyche evaluations he was shown as sleeping just enough to keep him from suffering from any ill-effects until his dead team member's remains or identification tags had been found.

He has also shown to have an almost empathic link with those few people he dubs friend.

TEST RESULTS: After the events surrounding the Raccoon City Incident, Mr. Uzumaki had been acquired by one of Umbrella's top operatives. Extensive testing at our British Columbia facility has shown that, like his father, the T-Virus has bonded with him on an almost genetic level. Currently it has hypothesized that this has led to a significant increase in speed, strength, durability, and has granted him a healing factor that renders most conventional means of killing him ineffective. Further Testing will be conducted to determine the extent of his abilities, and if they can be made useful for Umbrella Corporation personnel in the future.

Equipment:

1x USS issued combat/stealth uniform (active camouflage integrated into the suit)

1x M16 assault rifle, modified with scope and extended magazine

1x USS issued 9mm pistol, modified with extended magazine and muzzle brake

1x Wrist mounted computer (V.I. integrated into the software, currently trying to replicate it)

1x Experimental High Frequency Blade (in the shape of a traditional katana blade)

1x Umbrella Corporation gas mask (standard issue lenses replace with lenses that provide advanced Heads Up Display, that monitors team heartbeats, provides layout of currently occupied room/building depending on settings, and enemy weapons loadout.)

Current Mission Record: Operation: Gravedigger, Operation: Retriever, Operation: Dark Knight, Operation: Falling Star, Solo Mission: Fox Demon, Ecliptic Express, Operation: Raccoon City.

_End of File_

So anyway what do all of you think?

I know the Omake at the end isn't a traditional funny Omake, but it was either I do this way or do it during an interlude.

Also the story of what happened to Naruto in Raccoon City will be told in CW Arrow style flash backs…. kinda.

Also to anyone who also reads Banshee and the Fox or Child of Fury, they are in various stages of development.

Anyway, if you liked it please favorite, alert, or review it, whatever floats your boat. But in other news…

-hits a button on the remote in my hand as it shows the explosion of Umbrella's Rockfort Island Facility-

THE APOCALYPSE WILL BE TELEVISED.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know you lovely readers have been waiting for this for a while.

Well…. HERE IT IS!

So anyway, here it is, hope you all enjoy it!

Hope it's enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while.

Also, can someone please recommend a Spider-man crossover fic where he doesn't end up with: Supergirl, Wonder Woman, or Zatanna?

Anyway…ON WITH THE SHOW!

-presses a button shaped like a bat-

Ever since they had finished their mission briefing Chris had someone trying to raise Field Team 7 on comms, so far, they had been met with nothing more than static. Now normally this wouldn't really cause only some concern, because maybe they were in a room where they couldn't get a good signal, but usually all they had to do was wait a little bit and they would receive a reply from at least one of the team members. However, they had heard nothing by the time they had touched down, that was cause for concern.

Inside the compound…

Things had not been going as Angela had thought they would today. She had thought when she had been approached to be part of the field team investigating the Umbrella facility, because the person who normally served as the squad's medic had to withdraw from the mission due to marital problems, that the mission would go smoothly, and she would be home in time to watch the season finale of Arrow with some Rocky Road ice cream and her cat, Mr. Snuffles. However, it was starting to look like she would be lucky to get out of here alive, even with Fox's help, it seemed like as soon as they cleared one hallway they'd walk into the next one to be almost swarmed, though luckily, they didn't need to be administered any antibiotics or antivirals. Right as she was about to follow her mysterious savior into another hallway, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are we stopping," Angela asked, only for Fox to turn around and put a finger up to where his lips would be, then moving his weapon so that it held up by the sling. He then made different motions with his hands, one had his left hand held out in front of him like a fist followed by him clamping down on the wrist with his right, then he slide his index finger down where his chin would be then slide four fingers up and down his chin, and finally held up his left hand with the palm facing the ceiling and the right hand palm down only to then flip them so the left hand was palm down and the right hand was palm up. Now, Angela did not understand much sign language, but the quickness and urgency that Fox used to perform the hand signals more than got the message across, quiet zombies. He then pulled an object from his pocket, she couldn't tell what because he gripped it in a closed fist, and threw it, causing a loud clanking sound, followed by an even louder bang. Immediately afterwards the sound was followed by a cacophony of raspy, animalistic growls, followed by a stampede of the zombies.

They quickly turned the corner and silently slipped into a room on the right side of the hallway, which turned out to be sleeping quarters, most likely for whatever security had been here.

"Ok seriously," Fox said quietly, "how many of these undead fuckers are there in this facility."

Fox then reached up to his helmet and took it off, greeting Angela to a view of who was underneath, he was handsome, if she thought so herself, however the thing that made her uneasy were his eyes, fiery red and slitted, when he looked at her with those eyes she suddenly felt like prey in the eyes of a predator. The man Angela knew as Fox looked her curiously, before a look of realization crossed his features, quickly looking around he spotted a pair of aviator sunglasses lying on a bunk nearby. He quickly grabbed them and put them on.

"Is that better," Fox asked, receiving a small nod from Angela. It was then, with the adrenaline that had been fueling her since this whole mess beginning to fade, her eyelids began to droop.

"Tired rookie," Fox asked, a seemingly blank look on his face.

"Just a little," Angela replied, just before a yawn escaped her. Fox sighed before he got up and grabbed his helmet.

"Well we don't have time to rest just yet," Fox stated, taking off the sunglasses and tossing them on a bunk, before he put his helmet back on, "think you can make it till we get out of here."

"I can try," Angela answered, rubbing her eyes.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Fox stated, getting his weapon at the ready.

"Did you just rip off Star Wars," Angela asked in mild amusement.

"Yup," Fox replied, the grin on his face evident in his voice, as he opened the door to the room as quietly as possible. Checking both ways he noticed that the zombies had appeared to have moved on to investigate the noise he made earlier. It was then that both Fox and Angela moved in the opposite direction of the zombies.

Meanwhile at the facility's entrance…

"Ok so we have not gained contact with Field Team 7," Chris stated, already in the battle ready mindset that had served him well in his campaign against both Umbrella and Wesker, "so assume they're all dead for the time being."

With a nod, and a loud knocking of knees from their government liaison who had been begging to stay with the Osprey, the team once more went over their equipment to make sure that all weapons were loaded, all radios worked, and that their basic med kits were stocked.

"Alright we'll split into two teams," Chris stated, "the team leaders will be Jill Valentine and myself. Team one will be myself, Rebecca Chambers, and Sheamus McAvoy. Team Two will be Jill, Christine Yamata, and James Matthews. Any questions?"

"Shouldn't somebody stay with the Osprey," Matthews asked nervously, looking frightened beyond measure.

"That's the pilot's job," Chris answered, "any other questions?"

Seeing no other questions, Chris nodded and brought his rifle to the ready and opened the door to the facility, and began checking to see if anything would charge up at him. Seeing as nothing had attempted to attack him, Chris waved his team forward and began checking his corners for anything that might be attempting to hide. He then began advancing slowly, trusting that his team knew what to do. A few minutes later they came to a hallway that split into two directions, pulling out a white piece of chalk from a pouch and marked a large 'X' on the left hand side of the hallway, his way of telling Jill they went that way, putting the chalk back in its pouch he and his team then went left and followed the hallway to what appeared to be a set of stairs.

"Time to go into the belly of the beast," Rebecca said, already knowing this was going to be one of those days.

"Damn straight lass," Sheamus said, throwing in his two cents. With a silent nod Chris and his team descended the stairs, already expecting the worst case scenario.

With Team 2…

Five minutes after Chris and his team and entered the facility Jill and her team had entered the facility, well in actuality Jill and Christine had entered the facility and had drug James in with them. Upon finding the chalk 'X' on the left hand side of the hallway Jill took out a blue piece of chalk and drew a large circle, showing which way she had went in case Chris came looking for her, on the right side of the hallway, put the chalk away, and took the next right. Following the hallway, and doing her best to ignore the rattling that James shaking was causing his equipment to make, Jill and her team came upon a door that was labelled 'Security Office – Floor 1'.

Quickly moving past her Christine took up position on the right side of the door, furthest from the door knob, while Jill took up position on the left, her hand resting on the door knob. With an affirmative nod Jill turned the door knob and all but flung the door open, not hearing any gunfire she quickly entered the room, followed quickly by Christine, and made sure the room was clear before they relaxed their weapons. Nodding, Jill and Christine began looking over everything in the room, trying to find anything that might be useful, whether it be ammo, Intel, healing herbs, or a new weapon.

"Is it safe to come in," James asked nervously, poking his head into the room.

' _Seriously is this guy a career desk jockey or something_ ,' Jill thought to herself, and not missing the scowl on Christine's face, if the angry tilt of her eyebrows were anything to go by.

"Yes," Jill replied shortly, the guy already getting on her nerves. He nervously shuffled into the room and stood in a corner. After a couple minutes of searching Jill and Christine found a box of ammo for their pistols, which had five rounds in it, some first aid and anti-viral spray, which was located in a med-kit on the wall that they hadn't seen on entry into the room, and a file dated for August 1997. Jill then opened the file and began reading it.

 _File Number: 190576 Classification: Top Secret Umbrella Corp._

 _12 August 2017_

 _Rocky Mountain – Canadian Research Facility_

 _Security Log_

 _0900: Virologist Shinji Fujikawa admitted to facility. Personal Effects: Glasses, Wallet containing driver's license, $20 CAD, gold unadorned wedding ring, picture of family(including wife, daughter, and son), and card for the nearby town library, one pack of Juicy Fruit gum, and one key ring with house and car keys attached._

 _0902: Microbiologist Natalie Stark admitted to facility. Personal Effects: iPod, Headphones, Wallet containing driver's license, $100 USD, Doodle of a possible bacteria, Picture of a boy with brown hair (writing on back says "Peter age 6"), and key ring with apartment and car keys attached._

 _0904: Lab Technician Steven Pine admitted to facility. Personal Effects: Gold plated watch, Military grade dog tags (name on tags read "Rogers, Steven" possible relative), Wallet containing Driver's license, $30 CAD, $10 USD, unopened contraceptive, and key ring with apartment and car keys attached._

 _1136: Director of Facility James Eisenhardt and Lead Scientist Charles Wagner allow team of five scientists entry into facility, with status TOP PRIORITY. Reasoning for TOP PRIORITY assignment: scientists arriving with high value subject that is essential to furthering the Bio-Weapon program. TOP PRIORITY classification allowed, scientists use express elevator to reach laboratory._

"Christine," Jill called, not missing the grow coming from Christine's lips, "any idea what would be so important that both the Facility Director and Lead Scientist would slap a top priority label on it?"

"One, we are in the field so my name is Four Eyes," Christine stated, her refusal to go by the more lenient BSAA S.O.P being one of the reasons she was 'hard to work with', " _two_ the only reason a Facility Director would slap a top priority label on anything is if it had applications toward a pre-existing Umbrella Corp. project, and the Lead Scientist would only apply for it if it was going to potentially further his own research."

"So it was rare that both would assign something with a top priority status," James asked, the fear that had been in his voice since the start of the mission temporarily leaving.

"Speaking from experience it was very rare," Christine answered.

"What would cause that," James asked, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"Who knows with Umbrella," Christine answered, "although something like her could be enough to get it."

Christine then pointed to Jill, a blank on her face, causing James to look at Jill in confusion.

"What's so special about her," James asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"She's bonded to the t-virus on an almost genetic level," Christine answered, "giving her who knows how many biological benefits, essentially making her superhuman."

"Really," James asked, the curiosity he had being laced with fear.

"Yup," Jill responded, just before closing the file, "now imagine what Umbrella would have done with it."

"Super Soldiers sold to the highest bidder," Christine said, already knowing what station that train of thought would end, "wouldn't have mattered if it was a tyrannical government, terrorist organization, or a private army."

"And with that scary thought out of the way," Jill announced, just before taking a map of the first floor of the facility out of the frame that it sat in on the wall, "let's get moving."

With Naruto and Angela…

After what felt like an eternity to the only two known survivors of the house of horrors that was Umbrella's Canadian Research Facility, they finally managed to get up to Floor 6. After opening the door that would allow them entry to the floor as slowly and quietly as possible, they checked the hallway and were relieved to find that there were no zombies in sight. Quietly they followed the hallway till it split into two different directions, the signs on the wall reading 'Bio-Weapons Research Lab' and 'Security Room- Floor 6'.

"Where to rookie," Fox asked, curious to see what her decision would be.

"Umm," Angela replied confused, caught completely flat footed by the question, so far they had gotten by on Fox's field experience.

"We don't have all day rookie," Fox stated, an edge in his voice that basically said for her to hurry up.

"The security room," Angela answered, uncertainty lacing her voice.

"Is that a question," Naruto asked.

"The security room," Angela answered, doing her best to sound more confident.

With a nod Naruto began following the signs leading to the security room, with Angela following close behind him. After few minutes of walking they finally arrived at the door to the security room, which was not only located at the end of its hallway but also discovered that it required a key card to access. Sighing to themselves, Naruto and Angela began back tracking to the split in the hallway. Once they got their they decided, reluctantly, to investigate the Bio-Weapons Research Lab. Carefully heading down the hall, cause if past experience for Naruto and reading declassified field reports for Angela, had proven anything it was that the laboratory was bound to have any number of deadly and powerful B.O.W's. However, when they finally arrived at the lab, which looked like it took up the whole floor, they had discovered that the tubes that had contained the B.O.W's were shattered from the inside, indicating whatever was inside them had broken out.

"That's not good," Angela said in fear.

"No kidding," Naruto replied sarcastically, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything that even looked like it might have been in the tubes.

"How are you on ammo," Naruto asked, trying to assess the situation and come up with a plan of action.

"I've got thirty rounds left," Angela stated, her skittishness calming down a little now that her mind temporarily had something else to focus on. Naruto nodded and began running through how many rounds of ammunition he had fired. After some simple math he concluded that he had just twenty-five rounds left. Making their way through the first portion of the lab, as quietly as their equipment would allow, they came across the corpses of several Doberman dogs that looked like something had tried to burn them alive surrounding the a corpse in a white lab coat with a bloody security badge attached to the pocket, dog tags lying next to the corpse blue button up shirt, tan slacks, and chewed up tennis shoes.

"Poor bastard," Naruto stated, just as Angela felt what she had breakfast start to come back up due to a mixture of the smell from corpses and the fact that the human corpse looked like a chew toy for a rabid dog. Naruto reached down and took the security badge from the corpse, cleaning it off a little revealing the writing on the badge which had a picture of a fair haired white man with dark blue eyes, the badge read " _Pine, Steven Lab Technician Bio-Weapon Research Lab_ ".

"I wonder how he took them out," Naruto said aloud, pocketing the security badge.

"I don't think he did," Angela stated, having moved back a little to hopefully keep her lunch down.

"What makes you say that," Naruto asked, curious to see what Angela would say.

"Well from where I'm standing it looks like they were attacked by something big," Angela answered, before carefully approaching the dog corpses, "and with a great amount of strength, and claws."

"What brought you to that assumption," Naruto asked, surprised at the confidence he heard in her voice.

"The deep claw marks in this corpses back," Angela answered, carefully eyeing the claw marks.

Naruto then walked over to the corpse and examined the claw marks.

"Only one thing I know of that could cause trauma like that," Naruto stated, keeping his ears open for anything that was out of the ordinary in the now quiet lab.

"Which is," Angela asked, both curious and fearful of the beast that could cause the damage she was seeing.

"A Hunter B.O.W.," Naruto answered, immediately bring his weapon to the ready as he heard a loud roar come from deep within the laboratory.

With Chris's Team…

Chris's team had made it to the second floor of the facility, which had been labelled "Viral Research Laboratory". So far they had not run into any problems, but every member of the team had been counting the seconds until they would into something. Hanging a right down a hall that ran in two different directions, they came across a room that was labelled 'Hazmat Office Containment'. However, the door required a key to open, nodding to himself grimly the team followed the hallway until the found a door located on the right hand side of the hallway that wasn't labeled. Immediately, Sheamus took up position on the left hand side of the door with Chris and Rebecca taking up position on the right hand side. After counting down from three Sheamus flung the door open and the three of them got blasted with the foulest smell they had ever smelled.

As soon the door was open they heard a raspy growl emanate from the room, coming from a dark grey skinned zombie that glowing green pustules on top of its head, on its chest, back, and stomach. The zombie charged toward them with surprising speed, almost causing it to run head first into the wall outside the room.

"Open fire," Chris ordered, almost unnecessarily. Immediately the team opened fire on the zombie, though it looked like the zombie was unaffected by the bullets. The zombie then turned around and charged at Sheamus who, in the animalistic mind of the zombie anyway, appeared to be separated from the team. Sheamus was surprised by the speed of the zombie as it quickly closed in on him and pounced on him, knocking them both to the ground. It was then the zombie opened its mouth, causing Sheamus to be blasted in the face with the stench of death and decay and to see a pale, sickly green glow to coming from down its throat, and unknown to him the pustules on the zombie's body were glowing a bright, sickly green.

"Aim for the pustules," Rebecca stated, firing her pistol at the pustule on the zombie's back. Chris aimed his assault rifle at the pustule on the zombie's head and began opening fire. The glowing from the pustules ceased and the zombie shrieked in pain, allowing Sheamus to shove it off of him and put some distance between the two, just before he drew his revolver and opened fire on the zombie's stomach.

The zombie growled in animalistic rage and charged at the most obvious threat in its simple mind, this being Chris. Immediately the group of three aimed at the pustule on the zombie's chest, which looked like it combined with the pustule on its stomach. After some sustained fire from the three the pustule on the zombie's chest burst, causing the sickly green liquid from inside the pustule to pour out accompanied by a leech looking creature that was about a foot long with rows of sharp teeth. Upon coming in contact with the ground the thing let out a shriek and began slithering toward the trio.

Not wanting to take any chances with the thing, Chris lifted his foot up and stomped on the creature as hard as he could, causing a meaty squelch to emanate from the bottom of his boot. This served to piss off the zombie worse, if such a thing as possible, and it ran at Chris as fast as it could. Sheamus tackled the thing as it approached and began wrestling with the zombie, trying to get the superior position. However, the creature was once again on top of him and immediately a glow emanated from the creatures throat just before a green slimy substance spewed from its mouth and onto Sheamus's face.

Rebecca ran up behind the zombie and aimed her pistol at the pustule on the zombie's back and opened fire until the pustule burst, causing the creature to screech in pain as another leech like creature squirmed its way out of the zombie's back. As soon as the leech like creature landed on the ground Rebecca stomped on it, crushing the creature beneath her boot. It was as this second creature died that the zombie let out a piercing screech of agony as it rolled off Sheamus and began spasming on the ground as its flesh began melting away. After they were left with nothing more than a skeleton, and putting a round through the skeleton's skull just to be safe, Rebecca rushed over to Sheamus and began checking his pulse.

"You alright," she asked, before she took a flashlight from a pouch on her belt and shined it in his eyes to check pupil dilation.

"Course not the bloody fuck slimed me," Sheamus said, trying to wipe the slime from his face.

"I wouldn't touch that stuff," Rebecca suggested hurriedly.

"Well I ain't leaving it on my bloody face love," Sheamus stated, wiping a good portion of it off his face.

"What was that thing," Chris asked rhetorically, having never seen a zombie do the things that zombie did.

"How bout for now we call it a plague carrier," Rebecca suggested with a small smile on her face.

"Let's hope we don't run into any bloody more," Sheamus said, "now we checking out that bloody room or not."

With a nod Chris helped Sheamus, who now had the green goop from the newly dubbed Plague Carrier zombie smeared all over his face. Upon entering the room the trio noticed and corpse that looked like it had a dried up version of the green goop that the Plague Carrier had spewed on Sheamus, dried out, and small blisters that looked like they had burst a while back, wearing a torn up and stained white lab coat, the remains of a red button up shirt, the tattered remains of a pair of black slacks, feet that were covered in a pair of brown leather shoes that were about to fall apart, and clutched in one of its blister hands was a security badge, which Rebecca carefully extracted. The badge read " _Fujikawa, Shinji. Virologist. Viral Research Laboratory_ ". After a careful examination of the room they found a syringe filled with a purple liquid that was on a shelf in the back of the room labeled 'Anti-Viral', an audio recorder, and pot that had a green herb in it. After rewinding the recorder, Chris looked at the other two with his hand hovering over the play button. With a nod from both Rebecca and Sheamus, Chris pressed the play button to see what was recorded on the device.

"Experiment Log: 098," announced a heavily Asian accented voice on the recorder, probably belonging to Dr. Fujikawa, "Lead Scientist Wagner has been satisfied with the results from my viral project and has finally authorized me to progress to the next phase. Soon I will have developed the next stage of biological warfare. After all what good is a missile or soldier, when a single virus can wipe out an entire population but leave their infrastructure intact."

This statement caused a small of horror from Rebecca and Chris to clinch his jaw, but still they continued to listen.

"However," the voice on the recorder continued, "Director Eisenhardt has presented me with a new challenge that has peaked my interest. He wants me to try to combine this new virus with a B.O.W. Just imagine a walking plague carrier working in tandem with my various could spread it faster than the feeble minds who would try to counteract it. Sadly, to date I have only been able to meld the activation agent into the zombie, oh well at least it creates the illusion of it being a plague carrier. Although I am curious about the strange growth inside the pustules of my new creation. Oh well more to study. Fujikawa out."

"Just when you think Umbrella couldn't sink any lower," Chris said, anger seeping into his voice. He then pocketed the recorder and made to leave the room, with Rebecca following shortly behind. Had they been paying attention they would have heard Sheamus let out a series of small coughs.

"Bloody slime," Sheamus said, leaving the room to catch up to his teammates, "some must have gotten in my lungs."

So, what did you all think, worth the wait, just wanna smack me, or both?

Tried to introduce a new zombie type, cause, this is Umbrella we are talking about.

I sincerely doubt they were happy with plain old zombies that just shambled around and MIGHT evolve.

Also overall, I imagine this one arc going a anywhere from 3-5 more chapters.

As always constructive criticism is always appreciated!

So anyway till next time, Happy Holidays and…

-hits a button which prominently displays video from the Kijuju Outbreak-

The Apocalypse will be televised.


End file.
